Beyond Your Normal Expectations
by Mailjeevas66
Summary: Eridan has lived most of his life adoring and loving his best friend Feferi. One day she finally gives up and can't take it anymore. What happens when, in his sadness, Eridan meets a lisping douchewad. But this guy has more to him than he appears and Eridan will find out his secret. Erisol. M for later!
1. Chapter 1

Feferi slammed the door shut and stomped away from the house and into her car. "hnnnggg!" she growled as she gripped her thick dark brown hair. "he never listens to me!" she practically threw the car door open and plopped into the driver's seat. Soon behind a boy ran out of the house yelling. He hurried to the car as Feferi started it. She felt the anger bubbling inside her. Every time she came over he was all over her. He squashed any chances of meeting other men. She just wanted to get on with her life. He dragged her down with his petty high-school drama.

"Fef, please! This can work! I know you can learn to love me!" the boy whined at her, his muscles straining while trying to pry open the passenger door. "please fef.. please.." Feferi puffed out her cheeks. And slammed her slim hand against the car wheel.

"ERIDAN. I. Am. Not. In love with YOU. I never will be. I was fine with being your friend but today was the last straw. I can't believe you. How many times do I have to say this to get it through your thick skull." Feferi's eyes welled up with tear and she looked at him her big spring green eyes shining through the water. " I don't want to be forced to love you. I'm tired of pretending I don't notice all the little things you do. Every time you set your hand on my knee or run your hands through my hair. All the stuff like this is making me more and more uncomfortable.. I just want to be your friend. But I can't take this. So Eri. I am leaving. Please delete my number and try not to get too emotional. I may not be your friend anymore but I don't want you to be hurt." Feferi said, wiping at her eyes. She closed her door and drove off. Leaving Eridan alone in the street. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair. Yanking at the vibrant purple strip in the front. He knew he ruined it. His one chance at love. The one person he wanted to be with. Eridan then straightened his back and wiped at his baby blue eyes under his false glasses.

"I-I don't need her.. I am strong and I can handle myself." he chanted to himself as he dropped his hand and slowly walked back inside the large home. He dramatically threw himself at his plush purple couch, thinking of when he first met Feferi and how happy she made him.

Eridan, was a complicated boy. A bundle of emotions, self-doubt, and facades. He was more complicated than most women he knew. He had grown up believing that he was worthless. So he spent all his time working hard make himself presentable and confident in hopes someone would come along and lift his spirits and help cure his self-hatred. And when he met Feferi Peixies he knew she would do just that.

Eridan was 14. he was in his own words. "the shell of a man I am today!" he was quiet. But when someone approached him he was stuck-up and obnoxious. He would always try and make them think he was better than them. Most of the time it would piss people off and he would end up alone at the end of the day. It made him feel even more worthless. So he would go to his brothers room and whine and cry to him about how terrible his life is. As much as it made him feel better. His brother, Cronus, made him feel even worse.

"god Eridan. You're such a fuckin' pansie it's honestly fuckin' embarrassin' to be related to you." Cro would sneer at him. Causing Eridan to well up with tears and yell and stomp in anger.

"shut up Cro! You don't know-w nothin'!" he would cry and he left to pity himself alone in his room. Getting lost in his most favorite book series, harry potter. Finally, after about a year of this same schedule of going to school. Being made fun of for being a nerd or a dick. Going home, crying to his brother, and going to his room and pouting he finally met the one person to help him. Feferi. She was this ball of energy and she was on the swim team. He saw her and that was the one person he knew from right then and there that he wanted to actually be close to her. So finally he went up and introduced himself. She gave him a genuine and happy greeting. And he couldn't help but love her instantly.

Eridan then spent the rest of his high school career, getting his act together. Being more genuine,although he still tended to be harsher than he meant. He came out of his shell and joined the swimming team. He was happy for once and it was all thanks to that short bundle of happiness and fish puns.

Back to present day. Eridan grabbed his cape hanging off the arm of the couch and wrapped himself up in it, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "all those years spent and I fucked it up.. but then again.. she was the one to cut it off." he said. Mulling over all the things that led up to this. About how she refused any affection and became colder and colder. It was almost as if she found someone else to take his place and he was just the annoying leftovers no one wanted. Eridan became angrier and angrier. Soon enough he decided he wasn't going to spend his time on someone who could throw him out so easily, he jumped up, his cape slipping off of him and he stomped to his bedroom upstairs to change and go out. He strode into the large room and entered on his walk-in closet. He picked out his nicest clothing. This tight dark jeans that make his ass stand out perfectly. A soft Grey v-neck that fit snugly against his torso. He also grabbed a thick dark blue scarf. The boy grinned at his choice. Knowing that nothing beats a hot ass and a night full of drinks. Except for maybe a night with Feferi.. he really needed to clear his head of her. She was like cancer.

Eridan then went into his spacious bathroom and slid across his pure white tiles and up to his sink. The bowl standing up from the counter like a mixing bowl. But clear and screwed in. he grabbed his face cleanser and got to work. After cleaning his face he yanked on his tight jeans and, skin hugging, v-neck. As soon as he did that he got to work on his makeup. Everyone, even boys, needed makeup here and there. He applied eyeliner and a bit of mascara and decided it was onto his hair. After a long thirty minutes his battle with his unruly locks was finished and he. Looked. Fabulous. He slipped on his fake glasses, a comfort blanket that he had kept all throughout the years and he walked out, calling up the two people he could bother to get out of the house.

" what the FUCK do you want Ampora." a gravelly voice angrily asked. Eridan smirked and commented.

"well Karkat. No need to get too excited to hear from me~ I was just wondering if you wanted to get drinks with me tonight. I was thinking of inviting Kan, an' it'll be on me tonight too!"

Eridan could hear the sigh of defeat and he knew he a reeled him in.

"fine but pick me up in ten minutes. No less mo more. I am also bringing some people cause god knows you need real friends you pathetic piece of shit." karkat grumbled. Eridan was grinning, he knew karkat was excited. Karkat always was tough to understand but he knew that the boy was really sweet deep down. So Eridan, hopped in the car and hurried to Kar's house.

he then tapped in the number of his favorite designer. Kanaya. He was sure she would say yes. He was in a desperate state of mind than needs healing!

"Hello?" the soft voice called through the speaker. Eridan smiled softly.

"hey Kan, it's me.. fef left me and I was really hoping you could come with Kar an' me an' maybe get drinks? You can bring Rose too if ya feel like it.." Eridan rambled on blushing slightly at how desperate he sounded.

"of course, hun. Will I need money? Or will you pay for it this time?" she asked.

" I'll pay! and I can pick you up!" Eridan said ecstatic.

Kanaya agreed and Eridan ran down the stairs and went outside into the chilly outdoors. He slipped into his shining black Hummer. the car was high off the ground forcing most people to use the small steps eridan had attached beneath the car. He couldn't wait. Hopefully one of them volunteers to stay with him tonight. He doubts he can handle a night alone.

When Eridan reached Kanaya's small home he got out and sauntered to the door rapping on it loudly. The door opened to show a tall curvy woman with soft black hair and a tan complexion.

"hello, Eridan, darling. It really has been too long." the said softly pulling him into a hug. "how are you holding up?" she asked her dark almost black eyes searching his for the answer. Eridan smiled weakly and shrugged.

"alright I have been better.. wanna go now?" he asked and Kanaya nodded and stood out calling to rose about her departure. Kanaya slid into the the car and Eridan drove to the apartment complex where karkat stayed. Knowing he was going to rip Eridan a new one for being late.

Eridan had Kanaya stay in the car as he got Kar. He could hear the yelling at the bottom of the stairs to Karkat's apartment. He chuckled and headed to the door labeled "413." Eridan, then, knocked on the door and at the second knock it was flung open. "goddammit. You are late. I said no more than ten minutes asshat." Eridan smiled, happy to see the short black haired boy.

"nice to see you too Kar!" Eridan said and stepped inside. "so are your friends ready? Cause yeah, I wanna get goin' we are gunna be late!" he said, plopping on Karkat's couch. Karkat visibly winced at the movement and stomped off to the other bedroom with a comment on how he isn't their babysitters and a few choice words.

" hey asswipe. You ready? We have to go get cloud fucking nine and peter pan from across the hall." karkat called. Eridan could hear some shuffling and the door creak open. He turned his head and saw a skinny boy peek his head through, the blue and red glasses shine from the light in the living room.

"yeth, jethus fuck KK." he said in a bit of a nasally voice and cleared his throat making his voice sound clearer as he noticed Eridan. "who the fuck ith- I mean is that?" he said, trying to fix his speech, obviously more tense now that he noticed him. Karkat groaned and waved his arm back to Eridan and introduced him.

"this is my so seemingly gay ass friend Eridan. Eridan this Is my new annoying as hell roommate Sollux. Happy now? He is taking us out to drinks so let's fucking go."

**alright guys. This is my first homestuck fanfiction so please give me slack! I am RREEAAALLLYY rusty at this! But please tell me what you think! I would love feedback! Be sure to check out my partner Redunicorn003 especially if you are into Sherlock! She is an amazing help with this story! She is my rock! Well. I hope it's alright! I will try to get another chapter up soon!**

** ~Mailjeevas66**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

_"This is my seemingly gay ass friend Eridan. Eridan this Is my new annoying as hell roommate Sollux. Happy now? He is taking us out to drinks so let's fucking go." _

Eridan urged a screaming Karkat out down the stairs as Sollux went and got Gamzee and Tavros from their room. Eridan could feel the vibrations of Karkat's yell through his mid back. He chuckled at the short Cancer's antics, the boy may have been tough and hard to get close to but Eridan knew he was one of the biggest softies he had ever met. As Eridan opened the door for Karkat he saw the pale skin and bi-colored glasses lead out a tall gangly-limbed man with a strong jaw and light olive skin framed with thick, long hair that curled into loose tangles as messy as it was he could see the fluffines and shine all the way up there, leaving the hair looking soft. Eridan had to be honest and say the man, who he recognized as Gamzee, was definitely attractive but the face paint had always detracted it a bit for him. He moved his eyes from the tall juggalo, and saw the petite boy being rolled along in a wheelchair. His dark skin and dyed mousey brown hair shaved into a mowhawk had always accented his big amber eyes. He gripped his wheelchair tightly as it bounced down each step.

Sollux had helped Gamzee set Tavros into the Hummer. The small parapeligic then struggled but finally succeeded to scoot into the middle. Gamzee pushed up the only open seat for Sollux as the skinny nerd climbed into the back of the car and into one of the two leather seats. Gamzee then slammed the seat down and hopped in, a lazy grin stretched across his face. Eridan sighed and started the car.

Sollux had known this get together would have been a bad idea, but he had no idea it was this bad. He ended up driving everyone home, getting hit, and gaining a new rival resulting in more unnecessary drama. Driving back from the club Sollux gripped the wheel tighter thinking back on the night.

_Eridan entered the club, strutting to the bar demanding for a Sex on the Beach. It was after all, his favorite drink. The bartender eyed him suspiciously and got him the drink. Of course he would assume eridan was underage. hH had the body of a god. Eridan took the drink from the man and gripped onto it like it was his lifeliine. He headed out to find Karkat and tell him about what happened between Feferi and him. He knew Karkat could understand his point of view._

_Eridan headed to where the short darkhaired boy was planted and sat next to him. _

_"So you wanna know the real reason I called you and Kan out?" He asked, looking into his cup like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Karkat looked at him with a look of confusion and nodded._

_"Yeah sure, not like there is anything fucking better than drink and listen to sad douches." _

_ Eridan swallowed and started. "Well you know that I love Fef. Like more than a friend should. It was so obvious. I wanted her so bad and I finally decided after months of flirting with her and all the affection I gave her that I would make a real move in our relationship. So there I was, beautiful as ev-ver right? So I asked her out! It shoulda been nothing, I shoulda left it at that! But no. I decided to be an idiot and kiss her! She got so mad she left me and didn't want to see me again." Karkat sipped at his drink, not surprised. It was normal for Eridan to ruin any situation with his overreactions. _

_"Well that tends to fucking happen when you are fucking idiot. That and she is dating my roommaate, so of course she would overreact." Karkat knew that would tip Eridan over the edge and winced as soon as he said it. Eridan stood up straight and downed the rest of his drink and left without another word towards Karkat and stomped over to where the lanky nerd was and pushed him out of his chair, screaming profanities at him. He wasn't in his right mind he knew that but it felt so good to scream at him to fly at him with his fists raised and hit him square in the jaw. Sollux on the other hand was beyond pissed and pushed Eridan off of him and tackled him. He straddled the brunette and beat him till he was wimpering and bloody. Even then he didn't stop, he kept hitting him over and over. One blow to the stomach two to the shoulder, four more to the face._

_ Sollux only stopped when he was yanked up and pulled out of the bar by a burly man named Equius. He was set onto the pavement and cooled himself. The warmth in his cheeks soon turned chilly from the December air. His mind cleared a lot faster because he didn't even have a chance to order a drink before he was attacked by a purple striped douchebag. Sollux sighed and asked to go see Eridan. Knowing the only way to fix all this was to apologize. The bodyguard nodded and let him inside only for a few minutes. _

_Eridan on the other hand was in the bathroom with a still smiling Gamzee. He was told to sit on the counter and complied as Gamzee got some paper towels and got them all damp. Eridan's head was lifted gently by a large hand while it's twin dabbed at his nose. Eridan winced and whined. _

_"Gaaaammmm.. that hurrrttss" Gamzee just kept smiling kindly and moved to his temple._

_"Sorry Eribro. I will work on the motherfucking rest then." Eridan slowly calmed down as Gamzee finished his cleaning and lazily kissed the top of his head. "All better my brother." _

_ They were both interrupted by the door opening. Eridan saw the scrawny guy walk in that he recognized as Sollux and Eridan's face scrunched up in anger. _

_"How-w FUCKIN' dare you?! What are you goin' to do? Beat me more?! I sw-wear if I can get my hands on you I w-would you fuckin' asshole. First you fucking steal Fef and now you beat me! How-w low-w can you fuckin' get!? You are a pathetic piece of shit and I w-wish Fef would hav-ve better taste." Eridan spat at Sollux and saw him clench his fists in anger and hurdle towards Eridan. He coward at the sight and awaited the pain but notice there was none and looked up to see Gamzee gripping Sollux's fist tightly, he could see the muscle tightening in his arm as his grip grew stronger on Sollux's fist. _

_"Don't you motherfucking DARE TOUCH MY MOTHERFUCKING FRIENDS." Gamzee screamed at Sollux and he nodded, ovbiously frightened. He yanked his hand from Gamzee's now loosening grip, and scurried away. His silky black hair swishing as his pace grew faster. Eridan smiled at Gamzee and stood. _

_"Thanks Gam, means a lot!" Eridan patted Gamzee's cheek and walked out of the bar, now tired of the place. He soon saw Kanaya hurry towards him. _

_" Are you alright, honey? He didn't hurt you too badly did he?" She cooed at him. Eridan just simply nodded and went to the car. " Eridan, I can take a guess at how it started and you really should refrain from starting fights. It isn't good for your health and Sollux is genuinely a nice man. You just had to have given him a chance. " Eridan tuned out Kanaya and her rambles and got into the car after he did everyone decided Sollux would be best to drive and filed in._

Sollux, tuned back in, realizing he was back at the apartment and honked, causing half the crowd to wake and the other half to whine or yell. "Alright, thitheadth let'th get out and go to bed. No one in my room, I have work tomorrow." He called out to the group and threw Eridan's keys at the half-awake brunette's face, causing him to yelp. Sollux snickered and stomped up the stairs of the dirty apartment. He couldn't wait to get out of this apartment. It was so dirty and the people here are equally disgusting, well, bar the group he lives with/near. Sollux then unlocked his apartment door, having to slam his shoulder against it because the lock broke, causing it to stick occasionally. The door flew open and he stepped in, leaving for the rest of the group. Tomorrow was an important job and he knew he shouldn't have stayed up so late.

Sollux stripped his clothes once he was inside his room and slipped into the small bed. He grabbed the lotion on his bedside table ad started rubbing it into his skin, mkaing sure not to miss a single spot. Where he was going to be he needed it.


End file.
